


I Look too Good to Be Heartbroken

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cat Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “All I did was ask questions. Needed to know the truth. I gave her my everything and still….” Crowley looked into Aziraphale’s bright blue eyes. “D’you think I’m not good enough?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I Look too Good to Be Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much @sweetcrispyjesus for editing this fic!

Aziraphale thought her human exuded perfect confidence when she left the flat. Dressed gorgeously in heels and a tight, skinny black dress that hugged her curves. Grinning and radiant and so filled with joy. So she wondered why, hours later, Crowley was crying when she walked through the door. Why her makeup was in such disarray and why her breathing was a mess. She wondered why, but could do nothing to placate her human, as Crowley collapsed onto the bed, picked her up, and began to sob into Aziraphale’s fur.

“People are real assholes, y’know that angel?”

Aziraphale curled up against Crowley. She mewed. Crowley smelled like a garden again.

“I’m sorry, I know. You can probably smell her, can’t you? M’ afraid she won’t be coming round here anymore. Sorry.”

_(“I can’t believe you’ve done this!” Crowley screamed. “I can’t believe you done this!” Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as She continued to ignore her; She stared at the wall, lips pressed tightly together._

_“Get out,” She said._

_“I don’t want to leave, I want to fix this!”_

_“I don’t love you anymore.” Her words were quick and biting and cold, like jabs of a knife at Crowley’s heart.)_

“People are cruel,” Crowley sniffed. “Sometimes I wish someone would rescue me like I rescued you.” She wiped an arm across her tear-streaked face, biting her wobbling lip. “That’d be nice, yeah. Someone to rescue me.” Her breathing hitched and fat tears streamed down her face again.

_(She slammed the door and bolted to the elevator on shaky limbs. As the distance between herself and the flat grew, so did the horror and disbelief. She punched the numbers on the buttons, snarling. She hated them. But more than anything, she felt pain…and it was gradually smothering her last glimmer of hope.)_

Aziraphale knew she was in pain, could hear her frantic heartbeat. She wished she could wipe away that look of sadness on her human’s face; wished she could wipe away the furrow between those brows; wished she could take away all her grief. Oh, Aziraphale knew grief well. She had had a family before Crowley but was unwanted, so they threw her away. It was Crowley who found her, beaten and starved, and crying for someone to save her while stuck in a trash bin. Crowley showed her love, gave her a home, and took all her pain away.

“All I did was ask questions. Needed to know the truth. I gave her my everything and still….” Crowley looked into Aziraphale’s bright blue eyes. “D’you think I’m not good enough?”

Aziraphale thought she was more than enough. Though, she could only rub her face against Crowley’s to show reassurance and affection.

The room fell into silence. Crowley continued to stroke Aziraphale’s fur while Aziraphale purred, trying to soothe her human’s pain. She never wanted to see Crowley hurt. Would take the fall for her if she could; moreover, would protect Crowley from the lovers she fell for too. Aziraphale supposed that should be her new mission, then. Protect Crowley at all costs.

Crowley sniffled and breathed a shuddering sigh. “Guess you just can’t trust anyone. You’re all I have now, angel.” She placed a hand on Aziraphale’s head and began to scratch softly, staring into Aziraphale’s cerulean eyes. “We’re on our own side.”

Yes, Aziraphale purred. She liked the sound of that. On their own side. She licked Crowley’s cheeks, pouncing on her shoulders excitedly.

“’Sides,” Crowley sniffed, giving a small smile. “I look too good to be heartbroken.”


End file.
